1. Field
Provided is an apparatus related to supplying of a fluid in which an unnecessary gas is removed, and more particularly, a micro-fluid supplying device having a trapping function of a gas bubble existing as an impurity, which may be used to diagnose and analyze a bio-material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-fluid supplying device processes a bio-material for analyzing and diagnosing a gene to a suitable form for analyzing and diagnosing the gene, and supplies the processed bio-material to a gene analyzing and diagnosing device. The micro-fluid supplying device includes a chamber for processing and supplying a bio-material. Such a chamber is connected to a micro-channel.
The bio-material moves through the micro-channel in a form of a liquefied sample, with another component for analyzing and diagnosing a gene. The bio-material may include a deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) or an enzyme.
When an unnecessary gas bubble is included in the liquefied sample, a flow of the liquefied sample through the micro-channel may be delayed or stopped, and thus a diagnosing and analyzing time of the bio-material may be increased. Also, it may be difficult to measure an accurate volume of the liquefied sample due to the gas bubble included in the liquefied sample, and thus a reaction of the liquefied sample may be stopped. Also, when the gas bubble exists in a detection zone, it may be difficult to accurately detect the bio-material.
Accordingly, an unnecessary gas bubble is removed or trapped by coating the micro-channel and a surface of the chamber, or by using a membrane or a hydrophobic film through which only a gas is selectively passes.
However, according to such a method, a gas bubble that is removed is limited, and a structure of an apparatus may be complex since a separate membrane or film is used.